The New Kid in Town
by Devi77
Summary: Transfer student Naruto Uzumaki arrives at Konoha Academy as he is eager to learn.


**Naruto High School**

**Story 1: The New Kid in Town**

(Rated T for violence, adult content, and mild language)

(DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own _Naruto _because he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Anyway, this is my own take on the popular characters from the show. It features Naruto all ready to tackle high school with various results and some issues that tend to pop up every now and then. So, enjoy the show!)

What if everyone from the Hidden Leaf Village had went to high school instead? What if Sasuke didn't leave to join Orochimaru? What if the dreaded Akatsuki had a school of their own? What if our main character studied extremely hard and not goof off? This is a brand new take on what is going on in the universal dimension that is according to Naruto Uzumaki. Anyway, let's go into an alternate universe where everyone wasn't battling each other..., well in school that is... Yes, school was in session, but everyone was studying in the fall quarter. It was the start of the school year as summer was about to end. All of the students who went out of eighth grade had came directly into freshman year as they were ready to begin with top honors.

All of the freshman students were in Kakashi Hatake's history class as they were ready to begin first period. Most of the students were busy listening to Kakashi's lecture as they were immersed in the history of how the Five Great Nations became as powerful than any other nation on the planet. During the lecture, Sakura was busy staring at the cutest and popular boy in the school as he was sitting at the window. The popular boy was Sasuke Uchiha, who was the most gifted and top of his class as he was ready to tackle the first year in high school. Sakura had a crush on the cute boy as she was thinking about what to say to him.

"If only that he noticed me..." she said to herself.

"Class, we have a new student," said Kakashi as he opened up the door.

With the door opened up, there was a new boy from out of town as he was all dressed in a white shirt, black trousers, and black trenchcoat. With a bag over his shoulder, he also had a black bandanna with an orange spiral around his head full of blond hair. He was itching to learn as he was trying to be with the main elite. The boy was an outsider to the school which was known as Konoha Academy as he was on a strict studying regimen. He didn't have time to goof off after all those times getting caught by his home room teacher, Iruka, who now teaches at the school. He didn't want to fail as he was ready to study like the rest of the students.

"Who is that guy?" asked Sakura

"He _is _new around here," said Ino, who was sitting next to Shikamaru and Choji.

"Everyone, listen up," said Kakashi. "This is Naruto Uzumaki. He has first period history just like the rest of you, so I guess that-"

"There's no need to lecture, Kakashi-_Sensei._" said Naruto. "Anyway, I'm not gonna give up on learning and that's a fact! Believe it!"

The new kid took his seat in the back as he opened his bag and got out his notebook. The notes were memorized since he took summer school and not play like the others as he was getting ready to write some more data in his notebook. The new kid had no parents, but he lived alone for a very long time as he even had a place of his own. He wasn't the only one who studied in summer school because the brooding Sasuke also studied as well. Both of them had been different to one another as they were even not only rivals, but the best of friends. They were also like brothers competing for the last slice of pizza on a rainy day or whoever gets to play their favorite video game.

After the hour of first period ended, Naruto finished up his studies as he went to his next class, which was the arts and crafts. He didn't want to work on arts and crafts, but it was mandatory for him by school standards because he had to have it before he graduated from high school. He didn't want to go through another tutorial from his teacher, Kurenai Yuhi, as she was one of the best art teachers that ever graced all over Konoha Academy. Second period was the worst class ever for Naruto as he was given a task to draw what he had in mind. His biggest rival wasn't in the art class, but another kid was there as he was painting some beautiful pictures. The kid's name was Sai as he was basically a quiet one in class. He didn't have any problems with art, but when he saw Naruto fiddling with the pen on a piece of printer paper, he didn't be judgmental about how he drew the picture or be rude as he was happy that the new kid was adjusting to the world of arts.

###

After the second period ended, Naruto was on his way to study hall as he was going to the library. He didn't have time to play as he was working on some of the history lessons that Kakashi had given him since first period. He had to study hard as he didn't want to goof off. He had a strict form of studying as he was memorizing the notes from earlier. Third period was study hall after all as Naruto continued to cram most of the knowledge into his brain. He didn't have time to play or fool around as he finished up his work. After studying in third period, he went to fourth period as he was stuck in math class. He never cared for math, but he had to have it in order to graduate from high school.

"Well, it's another class, but I've got to focus on this class or else," said Naruto.

"Doesn't it bother you that you're stuck in a structured environment?" asked Shikamaru as he was getting out his math book. "All this math is such a drag."

"Hey, I had to stay in the mountains to study math!"

"Keep it down, loser," said Sasuke as he was sitting up front. "All of us are trying to learn the math, you know."

Once again, Naruto was facing Sasuke once again as he didn't have time to bicker with him. Even with various sums and numbers, Naruto had to keep an eye on his work as he was focusing even more with a lot of energy to spare. The math was a challenge to Naruto as he aced the class with flying colors. After fourth period, he went to the cafeteria as he was about to get a bowl of ramen and a bottle of Pepsi for lunch as he was feeling hungry. He mainly ate alone at his table as he saw Sakura running after Sasuke. He didn't mind the atmosphere of the cafeteria, but he was busy eating away as he was about to enter the last periods of the day. Fifth period was music, sixth period was physical education, and seventh was science as he was all set for the day.

"It's the first day of school, but it needs to be done," he said.

###

The bell rang as everyone got out of school. Naruto had his homework in his bag as he was ready to go home. His house wasn't too far away as he was near the yard of it. Getting out his key from his pocket, he opened up the door as he took off his shoes and sat down on his couch. The bag full of homework was on the rack as it was full of vital information that would stimulate his mind. After working hard at school, Naruto was ready to take a break before he did his homework as he grabbed the remote and turned on the t.v. to see what was on. As usual, he didn't see nothing that piqued his interest as he kept flipping through the channels. Just as he was about to turn it to the Weather Channel, he heard a ring on the phone as he ran over to the end table to answer it. With the caller ID reading the words, Hinata Hyuga, on the phone, Naruto picked it up as he began to talk to whoever was on the line.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Naruto..., is that you?" asked a girl's voice on the other line.

"Who is this?"

"I'm in your math class. I was wondering if I can study with you at study hall tomorrow."

"I'm eager to learn and I'll be happy to study with you."

"Thank you, Naruto. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Bye..."  
Naruto hung up the phone as he walked back to the couch. The first day at school was exhausting for him as he began to watch some more television. He had everything set as he was about to do his homework after dinner. He had much to do as he was about to get some dinner going. With a meal that consisted of ramen and dumplings, he was cooking as he was looking forward to get something that was worth eating.

###

After a nice dinner, Naruto put away the food and stuck it in the fridge as he washed the dishes. With the dishes clean and the kitchen cleaned up, he went back into the living room as he grabbed his bag and got out his notebook in order to study. He wanted to graduate as he wanted to make his parents proud of him. He always had a picture of his father and mother on the mantle as he lost both of them since he was a baby. He was an orphan who lived at an orphanage as he was tutored by his late mentor, who also passed away. He was willing to work hard for everyone as he began to start on his homework.

"Okay, it's time to study! Believe it!" he said proudly.

Starting on the history homework that Kakashi gave him, he was fully honing his skills on the answers that were there for him. He stayed on task as he finished up the history assignment and moved onto the next one, which was math. Fractions were tough for him as he blew them away with such knowledge of things. Finally, he went to science as he was studying the form of clouds and how they were made to be in controlling the mood of the weather. With all three assignments done and over with, he put them in his bag as he put it back on the rack. When the clock ticked towards nine, he took off his black trenchcoat as he put it on the coat rack as he went upstairs to the bathroom to take a shower.

###

After taking a nice shower, Naruto was all dressed for bed as he went into his room. With a nice bed waiting for him, he climbed into it as he was all tired and ready to fall asleep. He always had some stuff on his mind, but it had to wait for the time being. Tomorrow was another day to study and do his homework as he was ready to learn regardless. He not only had to watch out for trouble, but he had to study with the girl over the phone as they were in the same math class.

"Don't worry," he said. "I haven't forgotten about study hall yet."

Naruto fell asleep as he was dreaming about the next assignment that his teachers were about to give him as he was ready to face another day in school. He was the new kid from out of town as he was fitting into his new home. Little did everyone know was that his parents had saved up for him before he was born as he used the money sparingly and not squander it. He loved his home as he even loved his parents, who passed away. He even longed for some company, but it had to wait. He was ready to face another day of studying at school as he was also about to gear up for assembly as well.

###

The next morning, Naruto woke up as he got himself dressed in his school uniform in order to start the day right. Breakfast consisted of two toaster pastries and a glass of orange juice as he ate them all up. Today was just not only another school day, but he had to study with the girl in his math class and attend an assembly as well. After breakfast, he went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth as he cleaned them up really well. With his hair brushed, he was all set as he got on his shoes, grabbed his bag, and went out the door as he was on his way to school. When he finally got there, he saw Sakura sitting on the bench as she was sorting out her assignments that she completed from her language arts class. To his surprise, he saw Sasuke helping her out with her books as they went towards first period.

History class was the first on Naruto's list as he also went into first period as well as the rest of the kids at Konoha Academy. Sitting in the back, he got out his notebook as he began to write a few more notes that Kakashi was giving the whole class. He didn't have time to goof off as he was keeping an eye on the notes that were given to him. He was like a lion stalking its prey as he was hunting for the notes that were eager to be useful in a test.

"You're kind of busy today," said Sasuke.

"Hey, I'm learning non-stop!" yelled Naruto as he was busy taking notes.

"That's enough back there," said Kakashi as he was writing more stuff on the chalkboard.

History class continued until the first period bell rang. Naruto had his assignments in tow as he stuffed them into his bag. When he was about to go to his locker, he noticed that almost all of the kids were going to the gym as an assembly was ready to be aired. Even he went towards the gym as he sat down in the bleechers where everyone else was sitting at. To his shock, he saw the girl from his math class as she blushed when she saw him. It was the same girl who called him over the phone yesterday as she was about to study with him later after the assembly.

"Naruto...," she said.

"Hey..., Hinata..." said Naruto.

"You haven't forgotten about study hall, did you?"

"No, but I'll be glad to study with you. Believe it!"

And so, the assembly started as the teachers were standing in front of the students. Lo and behold, there was Tsunade, the principal of Konoha Academy, as she was dressed in such fancy attire to welcome the students to high school. As for Naruto, however, he was eager to learn regardless as he was about to study with Hinata later after the assembly.

###

Naruto was exhausted from studying with Hinata during study hall as he was eating his lunch. He was gearing up for more knowledge as he was eating some ramen that had barbecued pork in it. To his surprise, he saw two juniors dressed in school uniforms as they were approaching him in such an unfamiliar way. They didn't take too kindly to the new student as they were ready to beat him up. One of the juniors, Shuga, was a hothead who always snagged other freshman's lunch money as he was the leader of his clique.

"Hey, newbie," he said. "We don't take too kindly to out-of-towners like _you_."

"Do you guys mind if I eat first?" said Naruto.

"You're that teacher's pet, aren't you?"

"If you wanna fight, do it after school."

Shuga grabbed Naruto's bowl of ramen as he threw it on the floor. Both the bully and his friend laughed as they were even taunting the new student. Naruto didn't want to get into a fight, but he had no choice but defend himself against Shuga and his friend. It wasn't long until the principal stepped in and hurled the bullies as they landed and crashed into a row of foldable tables. Tsunade was strong when it came to dealing with troublesome bullies as she didn't want to tolerate them in Konoha Academy.

"Those bullies were starting to annoy me," said Tsunade as she got out a pouch full of coins and gave them to Naruto. "Here, go and buy yourself another bowl of ramen. You're gonna need it."

"But, Miss Tsunade, you can't give me this," he said.

"It doesn't matter, Naruto. Shuga may be one of the lower-class bullies here, but after throwing your lunch on the floor, he had it coming one way or the other."

"I guess that Shuga's been causing trouble for most of the freshmen here."

"Don't get too cocky, Naruto. I saw you try to fight it out, but this mode of violence will not be tolerated here on school grounds, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Now then, go and get yourself some more lunch. This _is_ your second day in school, you know."

Tsunade left the cafeteria as she was heading towards her office. As for Naruto, however, he got the pouch of coins as he went back towards the ramen shop to get another bowl for him. He was pleased and thankful that he got some more lunch after Shuga threw his last bowl of ramen on the floor. There were always days like this as Naruto had to deal with the pressure and doldrums of high school.

###

After many hours of learning and dealing with bullies, Naruto returned home as he took off his shoes. He was tired and tomorrow was the weekend as he sat down on the couch and began to turn on the t.v. As usual, there was nothing on television as he turned it off instead. Oh, he was tired as he laid down on the couch. Tomorrow was not only Saturday, but a time to study for more homework as he was fully aware of the schoolwork that was given to him.

Living at home alone was nothing new to him as he got used to it during his days in both elementary and middle schools. He didn't mind the atmosphere around his house, but he had a feeling that being alone too much can have a toll on one's health. He was ready for the weekend as he was also about to study for his classes. Despite the fact that he lived alone, he was still determined to graduate from high school even if it meant facing bullies and other classmates as well.

Later on in the evening, Naruto was busy studying his homework as he was still hard at work. He needed the extra homework as he was working on his science assignment. After hours of working hard, he was tired as he went upstairs to take a shower in the bathroom. The shower itself was refreshing as it did him a lot of good. After showering and getting his nightclothes on, Naruto got out of the bathroom as he climbed into the covers of his bed. Tomorrow was Saturday and the weekend was an escape of the homework blues as he was relieved from all the stresses that were giving him trouble, but he had to endure them, no matter what.

###

Naruto woke up as he was dressed in his normal clothes. He was cleaning the house as he was on a roll for the weekend. After making up his bed, washing his clothes, cleaning the rooms, and dusting the appliances, he was tired as he plopped down on the couch. He wasn't going to do anything else but rest for the day as he later grabbed the remote and turned on the television. He was busy watching the news as he was looking at such bizarre news that ever appeared on the airwaves. Just as he was about to change the channel, he heard a knock on the door as he got up and answered it. To his surprise, he found that nobody was there as he turned around and closed the door.

Just as he was about to sit back on the couch, he noticed that the t.v. was changed to some silly cartoons as he saw a boy with goggles holding the remote in his hands. The boy was none other than Konohamaru, who lived next door as he was always been such a handful when it came to going to Naruto's house. Both boys considered themselves not only as rivals, but like brothers as they lived in the same neighborhood. Naruto was like a big brother to Konohamaru as he was even teaching him how to study in school as well.

"There was nothing to do over there at my house," said Konohamaru.

"Tell me about it. Today _is_ Saturday after all," said Naruto.

"By the way, how's school going? Did you get a girlfriend?"

"It's okay, but I've got mountains of schoolwork to do. As for the girlfriend factor, I haven't found one yet."

"Boy, you sure can study. Hey, there's a new fun park next to the movie theater. Wanna go?"

"I'll go for it. At least I can get a break from all that homework that I've been doing."

And so, Naruto went upatairs and got out his piggy bank as he got out some money that he saved up on a rainy day. When he stuffed the cash into his wallet, he decided to wear the necklace that his mother had as it had a green jewel that was more valuable than anything while he treasured it with all his heart. He loved his parents dearly as they were watching him from above. After he got done getting ready to go, he went downstairs towards the door as he saw Konohamaru waiting for him. With the key in his hand, Naruto locked both front and back doors as he followed Konohamaru outside. Both boys were off to the fun park as they were there to enjoy the day. When they got there, they saw the students from Konoha Academy all standing in line as they were ready to pay for their time at the fun park.

"It's gonna be a while, huh?" said Konohamaru.

"We're not the only ones here," said Naruto.

"Who's that kid in front of us? Is he from Konoha Academy?"

"That's Sasuke Uchiha, the top-notch freshman in school. He's also the most popular one there."

Naruto had spotted Konoha's top freshman standing in front of him as he was also waiting patiently to get into the fun park. The boy who sat at the window had surfaced as he was also being followed by Sakura, who had a crush on him. As usual, he didn't want to be bothered by sheer annoyance, but it followed him wherever he went as he was still standing in line. As the line got smaller, it was Sasuke's turn to pay for the entry as Naruto, Konohamaru, and Sakura followed while paying to get into the fun park. The day was a blast as everyone had fun over there. Even Naruto had a little bit of fun, but he didn't want to stray away from the learning ladder

###

After spending a few hours in the fun park, Naruto and Konohamaru were on their way home as they went towards their houses. It was a great day of fun, but Naruto had to stay home and pack on the homework that was given to him. The schoolwork that was given to him by his teachers had been useful as he got them done with ease. He was full of learning as he had a lot to do. Anyway, he was the new kid in town, but he also remained in the home that was bought by his parents a long time ago. He may have been far away in the mountains, but when ti came to living in Konoha City, he was also trying to fit in at last. As usual, he had to prove to himself that he can study hard and stay ahead of the game, but he was also most likely to be at odds with another top notch student at Konoha Academy, Sasuke Uchiha.

He was always in the shadow of the boy that he met in summer school as they were both rivals in the schoolroom. They both had a reason to do homework as they both were also in the same classes together. Basically, now wasn't the time to think about Sasuke right now as Naruto was about to catch up on his homework. He had to get some assignments done as he also had to turn them in to some of his teachers. His history teacher was Kakashi Hatake as he also had Asuma Sarutobi for math, Kurenai Yuhi for art, Iruka Umino for music, Might Guy for physical education, and Yamato for science. Yes, they were some of his teachers, but they were also the staff at Konoha Academy as well when he had respect for them all.

After he finished up his homework, he was tired as he was also hungry as well. It was also a godsend that he still had some dinner from last night as he took it out and heated it up in the microwave. It may have been worth the wait, but dinner was surely cooking as it later became done on the spot. After Naruto took it out, he set it on the table as he went to the fridge and got out a chilled can of Pepsi. Yes, dinner and a Pepsi surely hit the spot, but it was also very quiet in Naruto's house as there were no parents here. It was also a sad fact that his parents were killed in a car accident years ago, but he still made one pledge to himself that he would graduate high school and get the prized diploma that wants in order to go to Konoha University.

"Don't worry, Mom and Dad," he said as he took a bite of his dumpling. "I _will _make you proud of me and I _will_ go to Konoha University when I graduate from Konoha Academy. Believe it!"

After dinner, he threw away the Pepsi can into the aluminum bin as he took his dishes into the sink to be washed. When he washed them up, he simply put them into the dish drainer as he went out of the kitchen and into the living room. Even though it was almost seven o'clock, he was tired from both homework and that trip to the fun park as he turned on the television. As usual, there was nothing on there as he kept flipping through the channels. When he turned it to one of the local stations, he saw a talent competition show as it featured many people who wanted to bring out their best. It wasn't long until he saw one of the kids from Suna Academy go up on stage as he brought out his puppet to dance. He was amazed to see the boy from Suna Academy use his puppet to even fly in the air as it later took a bow and left the stage with its puppeteer.

"And that was Kankuro Sabakuno from Suna Academy with his puppet, Crow," said the host on t.v. "His puppetry was gallant, but can it be able to get to the top spot?"

"His puppetry is good, but _not_ as good as Tayuya from Oto Academy with her flute playing," said a female judge. "I prefer that music is much better than puppets."

"What's wrong with the puppet?" asked another female judge. "I believe that Kankuro and his puppet are cute-"

And so, the screen went blank as Naruto saw another emergency alert system warning appear. He didn't like the annoying sound that it made as he also noticed that there was an accident on the road. He remembered that day when his parents were killed when they lost their lives in an accident like this as he saw the the news bulletin appear. He also noticed that there had been road work done on that area as it had cracks and potholes in it. To his surprise, he saw the emergency workers dig out the people in the car as they were carted away in an ambulance. It also seemed that there was a godsend that no one was killed as he saw the ambulance drive off on screen. Naruto was thankful that no one was killed, for he also hoped that no one else would suffer the same fate like his parents did when they lost their lives in that car accident.

"At least Mom and Dad had a hand in saving their lives," he said to himself.

After seeing the miracle on the news, Naruto decided to go upstairs to his parents' room as he went in the place where they slept. He saw the picture of his parents, Minato and Kushina, as it was on top of their dresser. He loved his parents dearly as he was still determined to make them proud by graduating high school. Even though that they had passed on, they still watched over him from up above as he was smiling at the photo that was in that standing picture frame. Even though that he missed them so much, he was also happy that they were there in that photo.

"Hey, Mom and Dad," he said as he stared at the picture on the dresser. "I saw the news that there was an accident on that road you took. I bet that you guys had a hand in saving the lives of those people who were on that road. If I graduate from high school and get into college, I might be a contractor to help fix that road if I can, but I'm still just a high schooler."

It wasn't long until he picked up the photo and hugged it close. When he put it back, he left his parents' room as he went back downstairs to watch some more t.v. When the talent show came back on, he only saw the ending of it as the host was ready to announce this week's winner of the show.

"And the winner of this week's competition with the prize money of five hundred thousand yen is... Sasuke Uchiha from Konoha Academy with his shamisen!"

"No way!" cried Naruto as he saw Sasuke receive the check from the host on screen. "He's just too popular for that show. He's even popular in school."

After seeing Sasuke become the winner on the talent show, Naruto only had thanks for him as he saw him leave the stage on t.v. Even though that they both go to the same school, they also had a lot to do when it came to getting homework on a daily basis. Tomorrow would be Sunday, but it was the day after that in which everyone would go back to school and get ready for more notes and schoolwork that they can handle.

**The End**


End file.
